Mi Reflejo
by AnjuXIII
Summary: RokuSora/two-shot y epílogo - hermanos, una desdicha... pero gemelos? es un castigo... y más aún cuando mi reflejo... no está interesado en mi... pésimo summary T-T
1. No me quieres Sora

**konnichiwa!! aki vuelvo con un nuevo fic...**

**bueno, esto esta dividido en 2 partes: la primera parte la narra Sora y la segunda Roxas**

**demas esta decir ke los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, sino creeanme ke la historia de Kingdom Hearts seria muy diferente xD**

**y sin nada mas, les dejo con mi fic...**

* * *

**Mi Reflejo**

**I. No me quieres… [Sora]**

_Estoy viviendo una horrible tortura, a pesar de que todos digan lo contrario. Tengo una vida envidiable, que por cierto no cambiaría jamás… y como hacerlo, con unos padres que me quieren mucho y un hermano mayor… gemelo, además. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Pues, creo que es simple… no, más bien un imposible._

_Antes veía todo aquello como una simple niñería, un capricho infantil que pronto se iría. "Vamos, todos debemos madurar. Pronto dejaré de lado todo esto", repetía en mi mente… pero ese extraño vacío siguió (y sigue) presente en mi, como una cuchilla que cala el pecho cada vez más profundo. ¿La razón? La ausencia de Roxas, mi gemelo…_

-Sora, hijo, baja ya. ¿No ibas a dar una vuelta con tu hermano?

-Roxas dijo que no, que tenía que acompañar a Naminé a no sé donde…

_Sí… con Naminé, su novia…_

-¿Y por qué no fuiste con ellos? No me gusta que te quedes encerrado en casa todo el día sin hacer nada.

-¿Y para qué iría, mamá? ¿A tocas el violín? No me voy a dedicar a hacer un mal trío, ¿sí?

-Pero no por eso te quedarás en casa. Sal a algún lado Sora, últimamente no tienes ánimos para nada.

-¡Ya mamá, que no tengo nada! ¡Ni siquiera puedo estar tranquilo ahora! ¡Si tanto me quieres, fuera me voy!

-¡Sora, no le grites a tu madre!

-¡Lo siente papá, ¿sí?! ¡Voy a salir, y no me esperen!

_Sí… así están las cosas en casa ahora. Mi madre siempre preguntándose porque no salgo a ningún lado, me peleo con ella, mi padre me regaña y luego vuelvo a la hora de cenar pidiendo perdón… todo el tiempo es igual. Y todo empieza por Roxas…_

_Tan sólo el recordar su nombre hace que mi corazón me duela, más aún al recordar que es mi hermano… y yo creyendo todo el tiempo que era sólo un capricho que tenía, hasta que llegó a casa junto a Naminé y presentándola a la familia como su novia. Recuerdo que aquel día me sentí morir, no quise comer, me encerré en el cuarto y rompí a llorar, para que decir que dormí pésimo… y comencé a ponerme de mal humor con cualquier cosa, tan sólo el recordar que él estaba con…_

-Ya Sora… ¿qué sacas con acordarte de esas cosas? *suspiro* Sólo deprimirme más… debo quitar todo eso de mi mente, concentrarme en el paseo… *suspiro* Si tan sólo Roxas estuviera aquí… y entendiera lo que estoy sintiendo…

_Roxas siempre sabía lo que me pasaba todo el tiempo. No podía ocultarle nada, siempre adivinaba lo que me ocurría… pero todo es diferente ahora. Con fortuna y me mira, me saluda, me habla… ¡¡y yo que me muero por él!! No hay día en que las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo me invadan, y él… todo el tiempo Naminé, Naminé, Naminé…_

_Tal vez estoy loco… demasiado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de su propio hermano? Mi propio reflejo… bueno, no nos parecemos mucho, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seamos prácticamente la misma persona…_

-Sora, me acabo de enterar que le volviste a gritar a mamá esta mañana. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te está pasando? Tú no eras así.- _me reprochaste al llegar a casa y entrar en la habitación que ambos compartimos._

-Todos cambiamos Roxas… así como tú lo has hecho también…

-Yo no he cambiado, y si lo he hecho no ando como tú peleando con todo aquel que se me cruce por delante. Sora, confía en mi, se que algo te pasa. Confía en tu gemelo, ¿sí?

_No puedo evitar el sentirme triste… te me acercas para mirarme, pero aparto rápidamente mi rostro para no delatarme…_

-Lo dejaste de ser hace mucho. Ya no somos los mismos…

-Sora, mírame. No digas eso, si piensas que es porque te he dejado de lado últimamente, tal vez tengas razón… he cambiado en eso, pero en algún momento debíamos separarnos, ¿no lo crees? O qué, ¿pensabas que nos quedaríamos juntos hasta morir sólo por tener una conexión de gemelos?

-En eso… exageras Roxas… ¿puedes darme un poco de espacio? Tengo que cambiarme la ropa, quedó toda mojada al estar bajo la lluvia…

-Pues yo veo que algo más que la lluvia te ha mojado. ¿Por qué lloras Sora? ¿Qué está pasando?

_Maldita sea… ¿Por qué justo en este momento tenían que salir mis lágrimas? ¡Tantas veces que mis lágrimas no han querido salir y ahora rompo a llorar con tanta facilidad!_

-Es que… me siento triste… me siento mal porque he tratado muy mal a mamá y a papá… y ahora también casi me pongo a discutir contigo…- _la única razón que vino a mi mente para decirte. Si decía la verdad… me pregunto que pensarías de mí…_

-Ya, tranquilo. Papá y mamá no se interesan en tu rebeldía, sino que se preocupan por ti, por tus cambios de actitud, al igual que yo. Sora, si te sentías tan triste debiste decírmelo, así te hubieras aliviado y no estarías con todo ese pesar tan grande.

_Me rodeas con tus brazos y yo no lo pienso dos veces en abrazarte. Puedo sentir tu aroma, tu respiración cerca de mí, tus brazos protegiéndome del peligro… mis lágrimas poco a poco se pierden para dejar a flote una pequeña sonrisa…_

-¿sabes algo Rox? Para ser sincero, extrañaba mucho el que me regañaras y me reconfortaras así como de pequeños… de verdad, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, eres mi hermanito.

_Tus palabras me hieren en el fondo del alma. Tu hermanito… ¡Para qué recordarlo! Para qué recalcar que eres mi reflejo y que al igual que en el espejo eres imposible de alcanzar…_

-Ya es tarde. Deja de empaparme a mí también, cámbiate esa ropa mojada y duerme. ¡Ah! Y si sigues triste o no puedes dormir despiértame, te haré compañía.

_Me dejas ahí sobre mi cama, mientras te vas al otro lado de la habitación para dormir. Me cambié rápidamente de ropa y me arropé entre las cobijas de la cama, sin dejar de mirarte._

_La noche avanza y aún no puedo dormir. No puedo evitar seguir mirando como duermes plácidamente…_

_Me acerco lentamente hacia ti, sólo para poder verte aún mejor, para proteger tus sueños así como lo hiciste tú tantas veces. No puedo evitar el suspirar, el acariciar suavemente tus cabellos desordenados, el rozar cuidadosamente tu piel, procurando no despertarte… el intentar acercarme a tus labios lo más posible, esos labios que tanto he deseado besar, pero que aún así no me atrevo a probar. Y me quedo así, tan cerca de tu rostro, sintiendo tu respiración chocar en mi cara…_

-Roxas… si supieras todo lo que siento por ti…

_Comienzo a apartarme lentamente para volver a la cama, aún sabiendo que no podré dormir por un buen rato…_

-Sora… ¿sucede algo? ¿No puedes dormir?- _¡justo a tiempo me aparté! Pero eso no evitó el susto que me dio cuando te vi despierto._

-R-Roxas… discúlpame. Vuelve a dormir, no te preocupes…

-Puedo hacerte compañía, ya te lo dije.

-Sólo duerme, ya me bajará el sueño.

_Te me quedas mirando fijamente, como si algo que no hubieras visto nunca estuviera frente a ti…_

-¿Q-qué sucede Rox? ¿P-pasa algo malo?

-¿Tienes frío? Estás temblando.

_Te acercas a mi y me atraes a tu cuerpo, protegiéndome del frío nocturno de esta noche de lluvia… aunque no creo que sea por eso mi temblar, al igual que el calor que estoy sintiendo en mis mejillas en estos momentos…_

-Parece que te has resfriado. Mírate, aún tiemblas… y al parecer tienes fiebre.- _me dices, mientras me acercas a tu rostro y juntas tu frente con la mía._

-Y-yo… no tengo… f-fiebre…- _¡Dios, mi voz no pudo sonar más nerviosa!_

-Recuéstate, iré por una toalla húmeda.

_Me dejas ahí, en tu cama arropado. Ahora sí que siento el calor de mi rostro, no puedo sentirme más nervioso… vuelves a la habitación muy rápido y te recuestas a mi lado, colocando la fría toalla en mi frente…_

-¿Aún tienes frío?

-Y-ya te dije que… estoy bien…

-Sí, claro. Tendrías que verte y oírte hablar. Eso te pasa por andar paseándote bajo la lluvia.

-Se sentía… tan bien la lluvia… caer sobre mi…

-Descansa, lo necesitas. Estaré a tu lado si quieres algo.

_Me acomodé en tu cama e intenté calmar mis emociones. Al momento de estar más tranquilo, me dí cuenta que realmente tenía fiebre, me dolía todo el cuerpo y el frío no me dejaba cerrar los ojos._

-R-Roxas… t-tengo… f-frío…

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo. Ven, acércate más a mí si quieres para que se te pase.

_¿Estoy delirando o simplemente ya morí y estoy en el paraíso? Bueno, y si aún así fuera una ilusión, me dejo llevar por lo que acabo de escuchar. Me recuesto en tu pecho y me aferro fuertemente a ti, mientras me abrazas y me acaricias la mejilla, esperando a que duerma…_

_Una noche casi perfecta, de no ser por la fiebre que me trajo más de una pesadilla. Al despertar en la mañana me veo solo, en tu cama bien tapado y con la toalla fría aún en mi frente. Al poco rato veo a mamá entrar, con rostro preocupado y una bandeja en sus manos…_

-Sora ¿Cómo te encuentras? Tu hermano me dijo que te pusiste mal durante la noche.

-No es nada mamá, sólo un resfrío. Me siento mejor, Roxas cuidó bien de mí.

-Ten hijo, te traje una sopa caliente para que te recuperes pronto.

-Gracias mamá… y perdona por preocuparte tanto…

_Mamá me da un beso en la mejilla y se dirigía a la puerta cuando una duda vino a mi mente…_

-Mamá… por cierto, ¿donde está Roxas?

-Salió con Naminé. ¿Querías hablar con él?

-Pues… quería darle las gracias… por cuidar de mí…

_Naminé… ¿Qué rayos veía en esa chica que hace que quiera estar todo el tiempo con ella? Que coraje me da… y que tristeza siento. Tan cerca lo tuve… y ahora está tan lejos…_

_La mañana se me hace eterna y más aún sin ninguna distracción y postrado en una cama a causa de un resfrío. Aunque me siento muy a gusto en la cama de mi rubio… ¡Ja! Como si realmente fuera mío, aunque las ganas no me faltan… creo que me está volviendo la fiebre, estoy pensando demasiadas estupideces…_

-Hola Sora, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy mejor, y todo gracias a ti y a mamá. ¿Y qué tal tu encuentro con Naminé?- _como si realmente me importara saber cómo estás con ella._

-Pues… bien. Anduvimos por ahí, paseando… así que ya te encuentras mejor. Eso me alegra.

-Roxas… ¿sucede algo? Te noto extraño.

-Bueno, es que… *suspiro* discutí con Naminé…

-¿No fue nada grave o sí?

-No lo sé… pienso que es sólo una estupidez el ponerse así por algo que a mi me preocupa…

-Y… ¿Por qué pelearon?- _vamos, es que no puedo ser así… pero Roxas me preocupa. Tal vez sus asuntos con Naminé no, pero el verlo triste me hace sentir mal._

-Pues… por ti. Es que le dije que debía volver contigo para ver cómo te encontrabas de tu resfriado… y ella de la nada se puso furiosa, criticándome de que siempre le hablaba de ti y otras cosas…

-¿P-por… mi? P-pero… no debiste, ya me siento mejor…

_¡Que sorpresa! Discutiste con ella por mí… pero… aún así no me siento contento. Le estoy haciendo daño y todo por mi culpa._

_Luego de hallar la forma de levantarte el ánimo, pasaste toda la tarde junto a mí, olvidándonos de todo tormento en nuestras mentes, dejando toda preocupación…_

-Ya dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, que me voy a dormir. Mañana debo ir a trabajar.

-Está bien papá, que duermas bien.

-Buenas noches Roxas, Sora. Nos vemos mañana.

-Ya Sora, a dormir tú también. Estás enfermo y tienes que descansar.

-Vamos Roxas, ya me siento mejor y descansé todo el día. No quiero dormir aún.

-Bueno, tal vez tú no quieras pero yo sí. Anoche no dormí muy bien por estar cuidándote, así que tengo sueño.

-Entonces descansa, te lo tienes merecido. Buenas noches Roxas…

_Te recostaste a mi lado y te quedaste dormido muy pronto. Me quedé contemplándote, mirando aquel rostro angelical que tienes… mi lindo reflejo._

_No sé cuando me quedé dormido, pero al despertar me di cuenta que estaba sobre ti, abrazándote… casi besándote en sueños…_

-Pero que mal dormir tienes Sora. Te mueves mucho y mira, casi me besas. Buenos días, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mucho… mejor. Discúlpame por molestarte tanto.

-No te preocupes, que ya había olvidado lo que era dormir junto a ti.

_Era cierto. Cuando éramos pequeños dormíamos juntos, sin que nadie nos culpara de nada… como me encantaría volver a ese entonces._

_Te fuiste luego de almorzar junto a nosotros, mientras yo te miraba salir. Para qué preguntar a dónde ibas, era demasiado obvio…_

-Mamá, saldré a dar una vuelta.

-Pero ¿ya te sientes bien? No te vaya a dar algo de nuevo.

-No mamá, ya estoy bien. Si me vuelvo a sentir mal volveré de inmediato, ¿sí?

-Está bien. Lleva las llaves por si acaso, iré al mercado a comprar algunas cosas.

_Salí de la casa, en dirección a la playa, esa playa tan cerca de casa y que hace mucho no visitaba. Mientras estuve allí pensé en ti Roxas, en el pasado y en ese cariño de hermanos que tenía y que poco a poco se fue trasformando en amor… un amor imposible…_

-Vaya, vaya. Pero miren a quien me encuentro por este lugar. Sora, ¿Cómo estás?- _¿Naminé? Pero, ¿Qué hace aquí?_

-Hola Naminé, tanto tiempo. Me encuentro bien… ¿Cómo has estado tú? Pensé que estarías con Roxas.

-Vengo de estar con él… y la verdad es que me arrepiento de haber salido de casa hoy. Primero me encuentro con uno y luego con otro.

-N-no te entiendo…

-¡Claro, cómo entenderlo! Sabes, la que no entiende soy yo…

-N-Naminé… ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡No! ¡Estoy enfadada!... ¡Enfadada contigo!

_¿Conmigo? ¿Y por qué conmigo? ¿Qué haría yo de malo? Bueno, haría lo imposible para apartarla de la persona a quien amo, pero no he movido ni un solo dedo para intentar hacerlo…_

-No me mires con esa carita de no entender nada. Ya lo he soportado lo suficiente… ¡¿Crees que no sé lo de tu "secretito"?!

-¿"S-secretito"?

-Lo sé todo Sora… sé lo que sientes por él desde que te conocí. No he querido decir nada, puesto que supe en seguida que nadie estaba enterado.

_¡Lo sabe todo! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Desde que me conoció?! Tal vez… cuando me encerré en la habitación aquel día… pero… ¿Por qué está enfadada? Bajé mi mirada_ _apenado, no tenía el valor para aceptar que todo era cierto…_

-¿C-cómo?... ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

-¡Y qué importa! Lo que sí importa es que dejes de una vez toda esa estupidez, ¡deja de una vez por todas a Roxas en paz! Él quiere hacer su vida lejos de ti y no te das cuenta. ¡No le dejas ser completamente libre!

-Yo no he sido ningún impedimento para que Roxas sea libre… al contrario. Aún cuando todo esto me dañe a mi, yo sólo quiero verlo feliz… aún cuando sufra al verlo junto a otra persona…

-Por Dios, ¡es tu hermano! Y además él está conmigo, me pertenece… ¿sabes? Realmente estás loco.

_¿Y qué si estoy loco? Estaré loco, pero loco de amor… por alguien que jamás podrá amarme como yo lo amo…_

_Mis lágrimas caen, no puedo resistirlo. Es demasiada la tristeza que siento, mis pesadillas se hacen realidad… pero como salida de la mejor de las ensoñaciones, escucho tu voz llamarnos a ambos…_

-Sora, Naminé… ¿Qué sucede? Sora… ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada… no me hagas caso…

-Es que… le estaba contando a tu hermano lo mal que hemos estado con nuestro noviazgo, y eso le dio un poco de pena.

-¿Es cierto eso?- _Roxas… ¿Cómo puedes creer en ella?_

-Sí… Roxas, ¿Por qué peleas tanto con Naminé? Ustedes… se quieren…- _no entiendo… ¿Por qué en vez de decir la verdad me dedico a seguir con esa estúpida mentira? Mis lágrimas brotan aún más._

-Es cierto Roxas, yo te quiero, te amo. No nos peleemos más, ¿sí?

-Está bien. Dejemos de lado todo eso.

_Como si yo no existiera en esos momentos, Naminé te besa… y tú correspondes a ella. ¡Cómo puede ser tan cruel! Ya no siento el corazón… acaba de caer al suelo echo añicos…_

_No pude seguir ahí presenciando aquella escena que me hace sentir sin vida. Salí corriendo a toda prisa, sin mirar atrás._

_Llegué rápidamente a casa. Como agradezco que no haya nadie aún… me encerré en la habitación, volviéndolo todo un desastre a mi paso, la ira y la pena me estaban volviendo loco…_

-Roxas… Roxas no me quiere… le pertenece a ella… ya no puedo más… Roxas…

_Lloré hasta que mis lágrimas no salieron más. Al rato después de calmarme, tomé una hoja y mi bolígrafo favorito y escribí cosas que jamás se oirán de mis labios… o por lo menos que tú jamás oirás…_

_Doblé la hoja y la metí en un sobre una vez había acabado de escribir, y la dejé sobre la mesa de la sala de estar para que pudieras verla. _

_Mi mente aún está nublada, me está haciendo pensar cosas que a cualquiera no se le pasaría por la cabeza… salgo de casa en silencio, con rumbo hacia la torre del reloj que de la cual en estos momentos se puede apreciar el sol esconderse bajo el mar._

_Al llegar y subir hasta lo más alto, vi el hermoso color rojo del cielo… y me preguntaba si ya habrías leído mi carta… si ya debes estar diciendo lo loco que estoy… si te importará lo que estoy apunto de hacer…_

-Roxas… te amo… te amo mucho y aún cuando muera seguiré amándote… lo siento… mi hermano…

_Cerré mis ojos y sentí la brisa que golpeaba mi espalda, mientras mis talones iban poco a poco alejándose del borde de la torre… me voy alejando de aquella sólida torre para acercarme a lo desconocido…_

-¡¡SORA!!


	2. Demasiado tarde Roxas

**II. Demasiado tarde… [Roxas]**

_Solo en mi habitación a oscuras, escuchando música mientras pienso… el reloj sigue su rumbo, mientras que para mí el tiempo se detuvo hace mucho…_

**Ahora que ya tú no estás aquí  
siento que no te di  
Lo que esperabas de mí**

_Mañana comenzarán las clases en la escuela. Me pregunto que dirán… dos largos meses han pasado desde tu ausencia, dos largos meses que parecen dos siglos…_

**Ahora que todo terminó  
a quien de mi te alejó  
Yo le quisiera pedir**

_¿Sabes? Papá y mamá no paran de preguntarse el porque de tu decisión, la cual consideran absurda siendo que lo tenías todo en esta vida… pero que equivocados están. Lo que más deseabas en el mundo…_

**Que me deje sólo un día más  
para poder hablar  
De lo que eras para mí  
Que me deje disfrutar  
de tu voz, y contemplar  
Tus ojos una vez más**

_Aún conservo la carta que me escribiste antes de que… bueno, de no verte nunca más. No entiendo cómo no se me ocurrió el ir de inmediato a la torre, ya que cada vez que estabas triste ibas a aquel lugar… cuando te vi ahí, apunto de lanzarte al vacío me desesperé. No sabia que hacer, que decir… simplemente seguí corriendo para llegar a tu lado, pero fue demasiado tarde. Grité tu nombre e intenté alcanzar tu mano en vano, y te vi caer… ¡Por qué no tuve la misma valentía que tú en ese momento! Ese recuerdo me atormenta mañana, tarde y noche, no hay momento en que la culpa no esté presente en mí… como quisiera volver el tiempo…_

**Te escribo estas líneas  
en papel,  
espero que donde estés  
El correo llegue bien  
Por aquí todos estamos bien  
luchamos por seguir  
como aprendimos de ti**

_Sora… se nota demasiado tu ausencia en este lugar, te extraño mucho mi hermanito. Veo tus cosas, tu cama, tus fotografías… cada rincón de esta maldita casa me recuerda a ti…_

-Roxas, hijo ¿estás despierto?

-Sí mamá, pero quiero estar solo.

-Pero… eso no te hace bien. Sé que lo extrañas tanto como nosotros, pero no puedes quedarte todo el tiempo solo encerrado en la habitación.

-¡Déjame, ¿sí?! Ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy sintiendo… ¡Déjame solo!

**Echo de menos  
el llegar y oír tu voz,  
echo de menos  
No tener tu apoyo, ¡no!**

_Y yo criticándote cuando le gritabas a mamá… creo que ya sé lo que sentías cuando ellos te hablaban… y mientras yo estaba con Naminé. ¡Cómo no darme cuenta antes de todo esto! El porque de tu tristeza, aquella mirada que ponías al verla a ella… ese cuidado que ponía ella en querer apartarme de ti…_

_Sí, terminé con Naminé cuando ella me contó que sabía todo lo que sentías… ¡Y me lo cuenta justo en el momento en que más ira y tristeza tenía! Creo que por eso ahora no puedo ni verla, la detesto tanto, detesto tanto el hecho de que por sus estúpidos celos ahora ya no estés conmigo… ¡Pero que ciego fui!_

**No creo en el más allá,  
no sé donde buscarte  
Y aquí no estás  
No creo en la eternidad,  
necesito encontrarte  
Y estar en paz**

_Mis lágrimas han comenzado a caer, aún puedo verte dormir en esa cama que ahora se encuentra sola al otro lado de la habitación. Tu carita de ángel… tus miedos nocturnos, los cuales calmaba para que pudieras seguir durmiendo tranquilo, soñando tal vez con un mundo en donde… yo pudiera estar contigo…_

**Necesito terminar  
lo que un día empezamos  
A planear  
Lo que quiero es tenerte  
y no recordar**

_Me he dormido con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y con el recuerdo que me ha hecho soñar contigo. Estabas ahí, tan sonriente como siempre, a mi lado… lástima que sólo fuera un sueño…_

-Buenos días…

-Roxas, ¿cómo dormiste? Aquí está tu desayuno, apresúrate o llegarás tarde a tu primer día de escuela.

-Comeré algo allá. Nos vemos mamá…

**Espera donde estés  
pues tengo que vivir  
y cuando muera iré  
A charlar junto a ti**

_Camino a la escuela, un camino tedioso sin tu compañía. Que daría yo por… por estar contigo en estos momentos, ya que es imposible que tú vuelvas…_

-Hola Roxas. Me enteré de la triste noticia… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- _me pregunta Kairi, compañera nuestra y la cual debe sentirse tan mal como yo… ella siempre te quiso._

-¿Cómo crees que me encuentro?

-¿Por qué Roxas? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo?

_Kairi me abraza, mientras sus lágrimas mojan mi uniforme. La abracé para consolarla, aunque si seguía así también rompería a llorar…_

-Roxas… lo siento mucho. Debe ser difícil perder a un hermano, tanto como para mí ha sido perder a un buen amigo.- _me dice Riku, otro amigo nuestro… claro, más amigo tuyo que mío…_

-Gracias por tus palabras Riku… sí, ha sido difícil…

-Roxas, mi más sentido pésame. Se extrañará mucho a Sora en la escuela.- _comenta al verme Axel… sí, está bien que me digan eso ya que te he perdido, pero ¿no podrían ahorrárselo? ¡Me hace sentir aún más mal!_

**No he apreciado  
lo que he tenido,  
no lo he apreciado  
Hasta que lo he perdido**

**No he apreciado  
lo que he tenido,  
no lo he apreciado  
Sé que lo he perdido**

_Pasé todo el maldito día recibiendo ese tipo de palabras, ahogándome en un mar de angustia… todos preguntando el porque te lanzaste al vacío, el porque te suicidaste hace dos meses… una pregunta que sólo Naminé y yo conocemos la respuesta, respuesta que jamás sabrá nadie…_

_Luego de la escuela, me fui a la playa y me tendí en la arena pensando en ti, en el ayer, en aquella noche de lluvia que estuviste junto a mi, que te cuidé, que te abracé sin entender que era lo que me pasaba en ese entonces… en cómo no me di cuenta de lo que sentía, en lo tonto que fui al no escucharte, al no tomarte en cuenta… al no tomar en cuenta lo que mi corazón trató de decirme por tanto tiempo y que ahora comprendo, ahora que es demasiado tarde para expresarlo, para sentirlo…_

**Y si la fortuna o el azar  
me dan la oportunidad  
De volvernos a ver  
Juro que jamás te ocultaré  
lo que hay dentro de mi ser  
Te abriré mi corazón**

_Como me encantaría tener una segunda oportunidad, para así no desaprovechar nada de lo que ahora vivo… Sora, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para abrazarte fuertemente y no dejarte ir jamás._

**Te echo de menos,  
Un beso, adiós, cuídate.  
No nos olvides, muy pronto,  
Nos volveremos a ver**

_Luego de mucho pensar, mi mente se nubla. ¿Habrás sentido lo mismo alguna vez? Las ganas de verte son más fuertes y mi deseo de seguir en este mundo muy débil… ¿Me permitirías ir junto a ti? ¿Me recibirías dondequiera que estés? Que preguntas, ¿no?_

_Llego a casa empapado, me ha alcanzado una fuerte lluvia que menos mal ha borrado las lágrimas derramadas por ti… me dirijo a mi habitación, nuestra habitación, pero mamá se interpuso en mi camino…_

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Como siempre…

-Y… ¿Cómo han tomado… lo de Sora?

-¿Cómo crees tu? Kairi lloraba a mares, Riku se lamentaba el no poder tener a su amigo y Axel… bueno, sabes como es él. Los maestros también lo extrañaron mucho…- _¿y que hay de mí? ¿Acaso mamá se preocupa más por lo que sientan los demás?_

**No creo en el más allá,  
no sé donde buscarte  
Y aquí no estás  
No creo en la eternidad,  
necesito encontrarte  
Y estar en paz**

-Vaya… *suspiro* Sora… pero dime hijo… ¿y tú… cómo te encuentras?

-Yo… le extraño… era mi otra parte mamá… me siento vacío, como si algo faltara en mi… me siento culpable también. No pude hacer nada por él…

-Roxas… tú sabes el motivo por el cual Sora tomó esa decisión, ¿cierto? ¿Cuál es? Quisiera saberla…

-Creo que… aún no es el momento mamá. Pronto lo sabrás, cuando esté listo para expresarla… cuando al fin sea libre de todo este remordimiento…

-Está bien… ¿no quieres algo de comer?

-No… voy a cambiarme la ropa mojada. Si no lo hago voy a resfriarme… ¡Ah! Por cierto… mamá… te quiero mucho…- _te dije, abrazándote fuertemente y dejándote con cara de sorpresa y angustia…_

**Necesito terminar  
lo que un día empezamos  
A planear  
Lo que quiero es tenerte  
y no recordar**

_Una vez en mi habitación, tomé tu carta y la dejé sobre la mesita de noche. Luego tomé mi cuaderno y un lápiz y comencé a escribir lo que llevo guardado en mí corazón… un secreto que espero poder decírtelo una vez nos volvamos a encontrar… mi pequeño Sora…_

_Al terminar de escribir, arranqué la hoja y la dejé junto a tu carta, con la esperanza que aquel que abra la puerta de esta habitación se encuentre con toda la verdad y un doloroso recuerdo…_

**Ahora que ya tú no estás aquí...**

-Sora… mi hermanito… mi gemelo, mi reflejo… y mi amor… espérame… que pronto estaré contigo para siempre…

_Poco a poco mi vista se nubla a causa de ingerir una cantidad exagerada de sedantes que ya venía juntando desde hace dos meses… poco a poco siento como voy perdiendo el conocimiento y me voy acercando cada vez más a ti…_

-S-Sora… t-te amo…

**FIN**

**Espero ke les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo**

**Espero sus comentarios ******


	3. Epílogo: Si tan sólo

**Una locura total el hacer un epílogo xD pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo -w- cada vez que leo este fic me pregunto, y si Roxas hbiera llegado antes? Y bla bla bla... de ahí ha surgido esto, un final alternativo por así decirlo ^^**

**Demás está decir que los personajes mencionados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix -w-**

****

Y sin nada más que decir, les dejo este... epílogo?

* * *

**III. EPÍLOGO: Si tan sólo…**

_Hola mamá:_

_Jeje, creo que es demasiado animada la forma de expresarte esto, siendo que en estos momentos debes estar horrorizada y llena de dolor… perdóname. No era mi intención hacerlos sufrir ni a ti ni a papá, pero mis deseos de morir eran mucho más grandes que cualquier otra cosa… no, estoy mintiendo. Hay un sentimiento que opacaba ese deseo… amor._

_Debes estar preguntándote el por qué ahora fui yo quien ha cometido una locura… la respuesta es algo obvia. Lo extraño demasiado… así como lo amo. Es una lástima el haberme dado cuenta de que amaba a Sora después de perderlo…_

_Ahora sabrás el motivo de su muerte también. Te he dejado la carta que me escribió antes de ir a la torre del reloj, en ella explica todo lo que vivió, todo el dolor que sintió por mi culpa…_

_Bueno… espero que logren perdonarnos… a ambos…_

_Ahora, en mis últimos segundos… sólo me queda pensar en… qué sucedería si tan sólo… me hubiera dado cuenta antes de todo…_

_Los quiero… adiós…_

_Roxas._

* * *

**Si tan sólo… no me hubiera retenido…**

_Si tan sólo… hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirte… cuanto te amaba…_

**Sora…**

_Roxas…_

_**Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… y corregir mis errores…**_

* * *

-Descansa, lo necesitas. Estaré a tu lado si quieres algo.

Sora se sentía demasiado nervioso como para cerrar sus ojos, y cómo no estarlo si se encontraba junto a su hermano en la misma cama. Su hermano, la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo…

"_Ya, debo dormir__ o Roxas se preocupará más… quisiera abrazarlo… pero, ¿y si me rechaza?"_ piensa Sora, calmando sus emociones.

"_Esto llega a ser un poco extraño. ¿__No debería cuidarlo desde su cama, así como es normal? ¿Por qué le dije que se quedara a mi lado? Hay veces en que no entiendo qué es lo que me pasa…"_ piensa Roxas, intentando dormir.

–R-Roxas… t-tengo… f-frío…

Sora temblaba como una pequeña hojita que teme caer de un árbol, los síntomas del resfrío ya se hacían presentes en él y demasiado insoportables como para ignorarlos. Roxas al escucharlo, se volteó para verlo y se acercó más al menor.

–Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo. Ven, acércate más a mí si quieres para que se te pase.

El castaño se sorprendió con las palabras que su gemelo le decía y se sonrojó a más no poder. Mientras Roxas, extrañamente se sentía nervioso al notar como Sora se posicionaba en su pecho y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Se dejó llevar y abrazó también a su hermano, acariciando su mejilla para arrullarlo.

"_Sora… mi pequeño hermano… ¿Qué… es lo que me está pasando?"_

–Roxas… te… quiero…– murmura el menor en sueños, acomodándose un poco sobre su hermano.

–Jeje, realmente no tienes remedio… ni yo tampoco. – ríe el rubio, besando la frente del joven y disponiéndose a dormir.

La noche avanzó rápido, y para cuando Sora había despertado su gemelo ya no estaba junto a él…

"_Roxas… ¿Por qué tienes que estar lejos de mi siempre?"_

El menor se quedó ahí, pensando en su amado y en qué podría estar haciendo en esos momentos. Mientras, el mayor…

–Nami, ¿Cómo crees que se encuentre? Realmente se le notaba mal anoche. – comenta Roxas, tomando la mano de la rubia que lo acompañaba.

–Ya te dije que estará mejor ahora, un resfrío no es nada. – responde Naminé, comenzando a hartarse del tema.

–Pero… ¿y si empeora? ¿y si no era un simple resfriado? Anda Nami, vamos a casa a ver cómo está.

–¡Si tanto te preocupa saber cómo esta Sora, por qué no me dejas aquí y te vas de una vez! ¡Me tienes harta de que cada vez que estamos juntos me sacas en tema a tu hermano! Está bien, son hermanos gemelos, comprendo esa unión que tienen, pero ¿no has pensado un solo momento en que deben separarse y vivir sus vidas?

–¡No comiences de nuevo Naminé! ¿Cómo puedes sentirte celosa de mi hermano? No puedo creerlo.

–¡Tengo mis razones para sentirme así!

–¿Sabes qué? Me voy, haré caso a tus palabras e iré a acompañar a Sora. Adiós. – dice Roxas, alejándose rápidamente de la rubia.

* * *

–Que aburrimiento… me pregunto dónde estará Roxas. Ha de estar con su noviecita, como siempre y yo aquí… enfermo, aburrido y pensando en él… ¡Ah, Roxas! ¡Si tan sólo supieras que yo te…!

–¿Que tú me qué? ¿Qué quieres decirme?– pregunta el Roxas, entrando a la habitación y mirando con curiosidad a su hermano.

–¡Roxas! ¿E-en qué momento llegaste? – exclama sorprendido y nervioso Sora, sonrojándose y ocultándose bajo las cobijas de la cama.

–Hola, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta el mayor, sentándose en el lecho.

–Estoy mejor, y todo gracias a ti y a mamá. – contesta el castaño, asomando sólo sus ojos azules. –¿Y qué tal tu encuentro con Naminé?

–Pues… bien. Anduvimos por ahí, paseando…– dice, desviando la mirada. –Así que ya te encuentras mejor, eso me alegra.

–Roxas… ¿sucede algo? Te noto extraño.

–Bueno, es que… *suspiro* discutí con Naminé…

–Perdón, no quería…– murmura el menor, sintiéndose mal por hacer esa pregunta. –¿no fue nada grave o sí?

–No te pongas así. La verdad no lo sé… pienso que es una estupidez el ponerse así por algo que a mí me preocupa…

–¿Algo que te preocupa? Mmm… y, ¿Por qué pelearon? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupado?

–Fue… fue por ti. Es que le dije que debía volver contigo para ver cómo te encontrabas de tu resfriado… y ella de la nada se puso furiosa, criticándome de que siempre le hablaba de ti y otras cosas. No le entiendo…– murmura cabizbajo Roxas, mirando sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

El castaño se sonrojó a más no poder. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Roxas se preocupaba por él, tanto como para dejar botada a su novia! Agitó levemente su cabeza intentando apartar aquella emoción luego de ver a su rubio hermano desanimado. Se le acercó un poco, abrazándolo con suavidad.

-Tranquilo… todo va a estar bien Roxas, ya verás que se reconciliarán y ni te darás cuenta de cuando.- aquellas palabras le dolían, pero debía decirlas, no le gustaba ver a Roxas así.

-Gracias Sora, necesitaba de ti…- dijo sin pensar, correspondiendo el abrazo que el menor le había dado. "¿_Eh? ¡¿Pero qué dije? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!"_ pensó nervioso.

"_¿Roxas… necesitaba de mi? No, de seguro ha de ser una broma…" _piensa, rojo como un tomate, mientras deshacía un poco el abrazo. –Bueno… como no quiero que estés con esa cara larga… te haré… ¡cosquillas!- dijo alegre.

Así entre otros juegos pasaron la tarde, intentando olvidar sus pesares y aquellas palabras que, en cierto modo, les avergonzaba y dañaba. Ni cuenta se dieron que el tiempo corría rápido y la noche había caído…

-Ya Sora, a dormir tú también. Estás enfermo y tienes que descansar.- dijo Roxas una vez su padre les deseo las buenas noches a ambos y se retirara a su habitación.

-Vamos Roxas, ya me siento mejor y descansé todo el día. No quiero dormir aún.- alega, haciendo un puchero y logrando un leve sonrojo en su hermano.

-Bueno, tal vez tú no quieras pero yo sí. Anoche no dormí muy bien por estar cuidándote, así que tengo sueño.- aparta su mirada. _"Rayos… Sora es demasiado… ¿lindo? Dios, ya empecé otra vez, ¿Qué me está pasando? No debo…"_

-Entonces descansa, te lo tienes merecido. Buenas noches Roxas…- y dicho esto, besa su mejilla sin más, recostándose otra vez en la cama y mirando hacia la pared. _"Me estoy arriesgando demasiado… Roxas no siente lo mismo por mí, no debería estar haciendo esto…"_

Aún algo nervioso por el actuar de su gemelo, Roxas se puso su pijama y se recostó al lado del menor, aún con el corazón disparado y sus mejillas color rosáceas.

"_Esta extraña sensación… es imposible. Es como si yo… __estuviera… no, es un chico… es mi hermano"_ piensa algo apenado, mientras lentamente se va durmiendo.

Una noche llena de sueños extraños, pero aún así no desagradables acudió a ambos. Roxas despertó al molestarle la luz que se colaba por las cortinas y al sentir demasiado calor. Y al abrir sus ojos… encontró la razón…

-S-Sora…- susurró poniéndose como un tomate. El castaño estaba prácticamente sobre él y a unos centímetros de su rostro. _"Sora… yo… quiero…"_

Lentamente acorta la pequeña distancia de sus labios con los de su reflejo, sintiendo la tenue respiración chocar con su rostro y los suaves labios del castaño, ahora siendo aprisionados por los de él con delicadeza para no despertarlo. Y así luego de un instante se separa, mirándolo tiernamente dormir y esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"_Lo he besado… he besado a Sora… se sintió tan bien… que lástima que no me atreva a hacerlo cuando… esté despierto…"_ piensa el rubio, entregado a aquello que le estaba dictando el corazón.

-Mmmm…- se queja Sora, abriendo con suma lentitud sus ojos y sonrojándose al notar la posición en que se encontraba. -¡R-Roxas!

-Pero que mal dormir tienes Sora. Te mueves mucho y mira, casi me besas.- dijo con tranquilidad y como si nada hubiera ocurrido. -Buenos días, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mucho… mejor. Discúlpame por molestarte tanto.- fue lo único que pudo decir, se sentía demasiado apenado.

-No te preocupes, que ya había olvidado lo que era dormir junto a ti.

Aquel comentario sorprendió a Sora. Después de todo su gemelo tenía razón, hacía años que no dormían juntos y el volver a hacerlo le ponía muy feliz.

"_¿Acaso… él también está feliz por esto__?" _piensa, sin dejar de mirar al mayor.

-Sora… ¿podrías salir de encima? Hay que levantarse.- comenta, algo divertido.

-¡L-lo siento! No quería molestarte.- se levanta rápidamente, bajando su mirada con algo de pena.

-Tranquilo, no me ha molestado… al contrario…

-¿Eh?- alzó su vista, notando que Roxas no estaba en la habitación. _"¿Qué… quiso decir con eso?"_

Un pequeño momento familiar pasaron hasta llegar las tres de la tarde, cuando el gemelo mayor salió de casa para ir a ver a su novia. Sus padres estaban felices de que Roxas y Naminé estuvieran juntos, mientras Sora sólo sonreía para no demostrar sus sentimientos. El castaño se quedó mirando concentrado hacia afuera, el día estaba cálido y agradable y quiso salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y aclarar su mente.

Una vez afuera caminó sin encontrar algún rumbo, hasta que recordando viejos tiempos vino a su mente la playa, esa a la cual solía ir con su hermano. Ahí se sentó en la arena y pensó en sus sentimientos, esos que habían pasado de un simple cariño de hermanos hasta aquel amor que le oprimía el pecho.

-Roxas… si sólo supieras lo que siento… tal vez no me sentiría tan solo… o tal vez sería aún peor esta soledad…

-Vaya, vaya. Pero miren a quien me encuentro por este lugar. Sora, ¿Cómo estás?- alzó la mirada para ver quién le hablaba, descubriendo cierta cabellera rubia y larga, y esos ojos azules que no quería ver.

-Hola Naminé, tanto tiempo. Me encuentro bien… ¿Cómo has estado tú? Pensé que estarías con Roxas.- dijo nada más por cumplir, poniéndose de pie y mirándola fijamente.

-Vengo de estar con él… y la verdad es que me arrepiento de haber salido de casa hoy. Primero me encuentro con uno y luego con otro.- su tono de voz parecía molesto.

-N-no te entiendo…

-¡Claro, cómo entenderlo! Sabes, la que no entiende soy yo…

-N-Naminé… ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo extrañado, no tenía deseos de pelear con nadie, si eso es lo que quería la chica.

-¡No! ¡Estoy enfadada!... ¡Enfadada contigo!

Sora se sorprendió al oírla. ¿Aún seguía molesta con lo ocurrido el día anterior? No sabía qué decirle, no tenía la menor idea de cuál sería la razón de su enojo y la verdad era que poco le importaba…

-No me mires con esa carita de no entender nada. Ya lo he soportado lo suficiente… ¡¿Crees que no sé lo de tu "secretito"?

-¿"S-secretito"?- _"ahora sí que entiendo menos… ¿de qué está hablando?"_

-Lo sé todo Sora… sé lo que sientes por él desde que te conocí. No he querido decir nada, puesto que supe en seguida que nadie estaba enterado.- dijo en tono serio y desafiante Naminé, mirando al chico frente a ella de manera frívola.

-¿C-cómo?... ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?- atónito y sin saber qué hacer, Sora comienza a temblar levemente.

-¡Y qué importa! Lo que sí importa es que dejes de una vez toda esa estupidez, ¡deja de una vez por todas a Roxas en paz! Él quiere hacer su vida lejos de ti y no te das cuenta. ¡No le dejas ser completamente libre!

-Yo no he sido ningún impedimento para que Roxas sea libre… al contrario. Aún cuando todo esto me dañe a mí, yo sólo quiero verlo feliz… aún cuando sufra al verlo junto a otra persona…- dijo de manera automática, bajando su mirada avergonzado.

-Por Dios, ¡es tu hermano! Y además él está conmigo, me pertenece… ¿sabes? Realmente estás loco.

"_¿Y qué si estoy loco? Estaré loco, pero loco de amor… por alguien que jamás podrá amarme como yo lo amo…" _pensó con melancolía y sin alzar su vista, no pudiendo retener más sus lágrimas.

-Sora, Naminé… ¿Qué sucede? Sora… ¿Por qué lloras?- Roxas se hacía presente en aquel lugar, mirando con preocupación al menor.

-Por nada… no me hagas caso…- fue lo único que le dijo, sin mirarle.

-Es que… le estaba contando a tu hermano lo mal que hemos estado con nuestro noviazgo, y eso le dio un poco de pena.- comenta la chica, tomando del brazo a Roxas y sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí… Roxas, ¿Por qué peleas tanto con Naminé? Ustedes… se quieren…- murmura el castaño, siguiendo el juego impuesto por Naminé y sin parar de llorar. _"No puedo… no puedo decírselo…"_

-Es cierto Roxas, yo te quiero, te amo. No nos peleemos más, ¿sí?- dijo de manera melosa, acercándose más a su novio.

-Está bien. Dejemos de lado todo eso.

En aquel momento el corazón de Sora ya estaba más que pisoteado y quebrantado. El ver a la persona a quien más ama y a esa chica besándose le hacía querer desaparecer. Corrió lejos del lugar, ese lugar en donde quería encontrar tranquilidad y sólo halló dolor…

-Sora… ¿qué le sucede? Naminé, ¿de qué estaban hablando en verdad?- pregunta inseguro, mirando hacia donde había corrido el castaño.

-No confías en mi, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué no vas con tu hermanito y lo sigues?

-No fue eso lo que pregunté… ¿de qué hablaban? ¡Responde!- la mira enfadado, tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

* * *

"_Ya no puedo más… no puedo… Roxas…"_

Llegó a casa, agradeciendo de que no hubiera nadie en ella y se fue a su cuarto, lanzando todo aquello que se cruzara y llorando aún más fuerte.

-Roxas… Roxas no me quiere… le pertenece a ella… ya no puedo más… Roxas…

Se tendió en la cama, observando una vieja fotografía que estaba en su mesita de noche, mientras sus lágrimas ya no caían más y los sollozos le quitaban el aliento.

* * *

-¡Cómo es posible que tengas celos de mi propio hermano! Es que no lo puedo creer.

-Tengo mis razones Roxas, si las supieras me entenderías.

-No quiero saberlas… y tampoco quiero volver a verte… iré a ver a Sora…

Roxas se alejó corriendo de la playa, dejando a Naminé más que enojada.

"_Sora… ¿dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo… debo decírtelo…"_

* * *

-Bien… creo que con esto bastará…- susurra con un hilo de voz, doblando una hoja de papel y metiéndola en un pequeño sobre. –Sólo espero que la leas…

Dejó la improvisada carta sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y salió con aparente tranquilidad de la casa, su mirada perdida en una sola dirección: la torre del reloj que se apreciaba desde todo lugar.

"_Esto es una locura… pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer si tú nunca estarás conmigo?"_

* * *

-¡Sora!- entró con estrépito a la casa, encontrando sólo silencio en su interior. –Sora, ¿dónde estás?

Ya pensando en irse, observa la carta sobre la mesa, encontrando su nombre escrito en él con una letra que era inconfundible. Leyó con rapidez, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de miedo…

-No es posible… ¡Sora!

* * *

-Sí que es alto este lugar… pero ya tomé mi decisión… Roxas… ¿ya te habrás enterado? ¿Ya sabrás que… dejaré de existir?- murmura Sora, mirando el atardecer anaranjado que cubría el cielo en esos momentos. -Roxas… te amo… te amo mucho y aún cuando muera seguiré amándote… lo siento… mi hermano…

Volteándose decidido, el gemelo menor cerraba sus ojos con lentitud quedando de espaldas hacia el abismo. _"Vamos… debo hacerlo…"_ piensa, viniendo a su mente el rostro de Roxas una y otra vez.

-¡Sora!

-¿Eh?- abrió sus ojos sin creer lo que sus oídos le indicaban. –Roxas…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, _baka_? No quiero que mueras… no quiero perderte…- se acerca con lentitud, dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas.

-Roxas yo… yo sólo…

-No digas nada…- susurra llegando hasta él, abrazándolo con fuerza. –Yo… también siento lo mismo Sora… también te amo…

-N-no me juegues esas bromas Roxas… me duele…- corresponde al abrazo del mayor, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-No es ninguna broma… en verdad te amo Sora.

Alzando su vista, el castaño le mira emocionado aún sin creer mucho lo que ocurría.

-Roxas… lo siento. De verdad lo siento…

-¿De qué disculpas? Tranquilo… todo está bien…- acaricia su mejilla con suavidad, sonriéndole. –Vamos a casa Sora, ¿sí? –y dicho esto, besa levemente sus labios.

Aquel atardecer iba desapareciendo poco a poco para dar camino a la noche, una noche llena de tranquilidad para ambos gemelos… porque ambos sabían que su reflejo… estaba ahí acompañándole… sin importar nada más…

**FIN**

**Ahora si que este sería... el fin? xD espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo ^^ si tienen alguna crítica, comentario, alguna palabra que decir sólo háganla, será bienvenida ^^**

**Nos estamos leyendo~**

**AnjuAkatsukiXIII**


End file.
